Must Love Dogs
by HikkyokuGitsune
Summary: Hinata's at a crossroads. Kyuubi, her powerful and possessive friend, is at odds with a dog demon lord! After complications with Sakura, an injured Hinata and an unhappy Kyuubi are transported in the middle of Sengoku Jidai, where they find collide with Shessomaru. Kyuubi begins attacking everyone and all hell brakes loose! What'll happen to Hinata? And why's Sess acting strange?


**Must Love Dogs  
**

(I know we'll play,  
I know we'll fight,

Yet if you leave me,  
I won't be alright.

Take my soul, my heart, my mind  
Cause if you're gone,  
I'm not worth a dime.

With dog demons  
It's a toss up.  
It's true!

There's nothing new,  
if I don't have you)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Drop In the Bucket  
**

* * *

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata!"

A familiar voice drifted into her dream-scape making her smile. The indigo-haired girl peered up at the golden-eyed-blond then playfully stirred in her sleep. "Mmm, one more hour mommy."

The fox demon shifted uncomfortably. It had been a while since he'd had a woman in his lap and although he didn't hate it, he didn't love it either. Just this warm fuzzy feeling he got from having her near worried him. He was supposed to be a cold-hearted village destroyer, he couldn't afford to fall hard. "Hinata," he purred, smirking when his voice elicited a shiver out of the girl. "THIS IS YOUR FIVE O'CLOCK WAKE UP CALL! GET UP AND GET OFF!" he growled taking hold of her cheeks.

Hinata's lavender eyes shot fully open. "O-Ow! Ow! Ow! S-Stop it, Kyuubi," she whimpered.

Her fox friend stopped long enough to lightly glare down at her. "Maybe next time I try to wake you up, you'll get up?"

The Hyuuga girl bit her lip subconsciously. "I-I just wanted to stay there a little longer, i-is that so wrong?"

Kyuubi's eyes closed shut and his arms crossed over his chest. He would not have her cuteing her way out of this. Even if she didn't know she was doing it. "Yes. Do you want your family or Naruto to find out?"

Hinata released the swollen appendage from the bondage of her teeth. "N-No," she said, averting her big lavender eyes.

She knew things had been going this way for a while now. Ever since she learned about Naruto going steady with Sakura, the indigo-haired girl couldn't help feeling like she was losing a friend in the one she loved. Then she met his other half. In seeking out the love of another, she instead found a friend. The blond's demon side was the exact opposite when it came to being around her. His stature was cruel, cold, distant with a personality to match, but occasionally she would catch a glimpse of the kinder side of him. When they would sneek outside the gates some nights, she would catch the demon fox crooning to a lost pup. The only trait he shared with his host was the obliviousness of how she felt for him.

However, they never had time to discuss it because her being with him was always short lived. He always left before morning without a sayonara.

As far as she was concerned, he was becoming worse than Naruto...

Her eyes closed on tears gathering in her eyes. "I-I know you have to go."

"See you tonight?"

"S-Sure."

The lavender eyed teen curled into her knees as the possessed boy lept out her window. "Why can't I fall for someone who accepts how I feel," she whispered. "I wish I could meet someone who feels the same way. I wish. . ." she whispered.

* * *

"Ahhh," yawned the blond widely. "Wow! I slept like a rock last night!"

"Ahem."

The blue-eyed boy blinked, looking in Sakura's direction. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

His girlfriend didn't answer. Instead she stood at the foot of his bed glaring teary daggers.

Naruto came around the bedside, worriedly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How could you Naruto? **I** am your _girlfriend_, you're suppose to love me!"

Before the blond could inquire further, Sakura had hoisted the jinchuuriki by the collar, "Hey wait Sakura," and tossed him out the window.

"Why don't you ask that Hyuuga to be your new girlfriend!"

Naruto groaned as his rose-haired ex disappeared back into his room. "What the hell's she talking about, now?"

* * *

'It's gotta be stronger, faster!' thought the Hyuuga female as she practiced her chakra control. A blue flame moved with the girl's hand movements. 'Now!' The sixteen-in-a-half-year-old released her chakra in a flash as she called out "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" Her first punch crashed into a tree uprooting it instantly. Her second sent it flying over the gate.

Her lips twisted in a wry smile. 'It's getting there.'

Clap. . . Clap. . . Clap. . .

Hinata's head turned to see Sakura applauding her performance. "THat was great, Hinata. You've gotten much stronger."

The indigo-haired girl averted her eyes from girl's praise. "T-Thanks Sakura. I didn't see you there. D-Did you want something?"

"Yeah, there's something I wanted ask you"

The Hyuuga leaned against the tree she hadn't uprooted. "W-What did want to ask?"

Sakura was silent. "Well, I was wondering, are you seeing Naruto behind my back?"

Her question stunned the Hinata.

What could she say? Telling Sakura the truth definitely wasn't a good idea. If she found out Kyuubi could push past the barrier, they may seal him away and throw away the key.

For Sakura, Hinata's silence was all she needed. "That's what I thought. I'm sorry, Hinata."

In in the next moment, a kunai embedded between Hinata's legs. "S-Sakura, I don't want to fight you."

"That makes it all the more easy for me."

As the Hyuuga turned to run, a sharp pain coursed through her leg. Jerking the kunai from her leg, she took off for the woods. Blood flowed from the wound hindering her movement, but somehow she still found the strength to move out of the path of another kunai.

Sakura frowned before taking off after her. As she aimed a punch at the injured girl, the Hyuuga evaded. It coninued this way until they came to the cliffs.

Glancing between the chasm and Sakura, she watched her enemy smile. "I'll give you a choice, Hinata. You can disappear over the cliffs or I can end your life right here, right now"

". . ."

"Time's up."

Sakura aimed for the Hyuuga's chest but an orange blur sped in front of her.

"No!"

There was nothing Sakura could do as the impact sent Naruto and Hinata over the edge of the cliff. Before either could fall, Naruto reached out for the ledge.

"N-Naruto." Naruto glanced back at the Hyuuga he'd managed to grab, warily. Hinata caught a glimpse of gold in those cobalt blue eyes. "Kyuubi," she whispered.

"Naruto, hold on!" shouted Sakura, as she struggled to pull him up. "Let her go, Naruto!"

He grasped the Hyuuga's hand even tighter. "No!"

"Please!" cried Sakura.

'At this rate none of us are going to survive.' ". . . Naruto, let go," said Hinata.

Although she had said his other half's name, Kyuubi knew who she was talking to. "Hinata," he growled. Then he felt it. The feeling of her letting go, of her letting go of him! "Don't you dare."

Her hand slid from his. "Sorry." She fell into the darkness. A savage roar resounded through the chasm. The possessed blond began to gleam blood red, a bright golden light glimmering in his chest.

Hinata was almost sure as her mind went blank that the golden warmth surrounding her looked like a nine-tailed fox.

* * *

**Before anyone says anything, I'm coming clean! I stole this fanfic from the Aliens. Ha, just kidding. This was originally Ankoku no Tenshi's, but now it belongs to the Supreme Overlady of Naruto! I've taken this one on because Tenshi has been busy with college and things. I, on the other hand, have no life and happily agreed to do this in my "spare time." In another token, I've seen a lot of fanfics, mostly from Tenshi, with audience voting. Not sure how that works, but sounds fun! If anyone wants to vote on pairings or give suggestions for plot, I'm definitely open for discussion. Just contact me. Messaging, Reviews, and Smoke Signals whatever works for you.**

**HikkoykuGitsune**


End file.
